


我的主人每天都想丢掉我

by Forestus



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestus/pseuds/Forestus
Summary: 这是一只有梦想的王puppy的故事
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 15





	我的主人每天都想丢掉我

01

带着凉意的晚风吹过，树叶发出沙沙的响声。

朴珍荣走得不快也不慢，在他身后十步远左右，一个人用同样的速度跟着他。

他穿着黑色的连帽卫衣，帽子也严严实实地扣在脑袋上。黑暗里他可以看清前方朴珍荣的背影，浅色的毛衣透着一股温柔。即使隔着十步的距离，他也可以闻到朴珍荣身上特有的好闻味道，很熟悉的味道。

过了这条马路，拐个弯，再走进一条林荫道，朴珍荣的步子慢下来，直到快要停下。察觉到朴珍荣有转身的趋势，他慌张地躲在了一棵树的后面。

他听见朴珍荣的脚步近了一点，随即心脏悬了起来。他屏住呼吸，缩在袖子里的拳头也握紧了。

“我不知道你是谁，我也不知道你为什么要跟着我。但是现在，请你不要再跟着我了。”熟悉的声音让他差点忍不住冲上去，冷漠的语气又牵制住了他的双脚。

他在原地不动，此时他也不明白如何是好，他没有勇气上前，又不甘心离开。

朴珍荣叹了口气，稍稍把声音提高了一些：“你还不打算走吗？”他说着，从口袋里掏出手机。他盯着树后的阴影，就在他准备要按下拨通键那一刻，那人动了一下，他迅速后退了一步。

那穿着黑色卫衣的尾随者就这样站在他面前，兜帽下露出的半张脸看起来很年轻。

朴珍荣欲要转身跑开，那人连忙开口叫住他，“请等一下！”

朴珍荣顿住了，他看着那人一边缓慢地脱下兜帽一边说：“我...我知道这听起来很荒唐，但事实真的是这样...”

路灯的白光下，脱下兜帽的他头上一对棕黄色的犬耳露了出来，他抬起头，柔顺的棕色刘海下那双漂亮的大眼睛对上了朴珍荣诧异的目光。

“可以不要让我走吗？”

朴珍荣倒吸了一口凉气。

他打算丢下他走掉，他急忙拿出了一个东西，那是一个脏得看不出原本颜色的项圈，上面挂着一块骨头形状的狗牌。“你看，你看这个！我是JACKSON啊！我是你的森尼啊。不要丢下我......”

朴珍荣的身体僵住了。他沉默地看着那双快要溢出泪水的眼睛，做了一个自己都不敢相信的决定。

02

朴珍荣一手托着腮，他对面坐着的男孩狼吞虎咽地吃着披萨，他先咬了半块披萨，再将剩下的一半全部塞进嘴里，撑得腮帮子鼓鼓的。他头上灵动可爱的犬耳开心地立起来，身后晃动的毛茸茸的尾巴也表明了他此刻的愉悦。

“你慢点吃...”朴珍荣有点无奈地说。

直到现在，朴珍荣还不太能接受这个事实。他居然带了一个陌生男人回家。这个男人还自称是他曾养过的一只狗。而且，这竟然是真的。

朴珍荣看着那对耸立着的犬耳，还是抱着一种不实感。他将手伸过去，抓住他的一只耳朵，温暖又柔软的手感尤其真实，他又轻轻地扯了一扯，耳朵的主人小声地犯着嘀咕：“干嘛，刚才不是都验证过了吗。我真的是你的狗狗啊。”

王嘉尔委屈，你不认得我，还想丢掉我，又不相信我。

朴珍荣拿过被摆在桌上的那串皮制项圈，他记得原本是深红色的，皮层已经脱落了，上面布满了咬痕，边缘也有很多缺口。骨头形状的狗牌，还能依稀看见上面的刻字。

“JACKSON”下方是一串手刻的电话号码，朴珍荣高中时期用的。

朴珍荣一个脑袋两个大，他扶了扶额头，说道：“不是...你，你怎么会变成人？”

王嘉尔把嘴里的披萨嚼嚼嚼吞下去后，皱了皱小翘鼻，一脸无辜地说：“我也不知道我为什么会变成人啊。”

朴珍荣无语了一会儿，又问：“那你为什么要来找我？”他看了看已经被饿坏了的王嘉尔消灭了一半的披萨，随手拿起一块咬了一口。

王嘉尔又拿起一块披萨，他把纸盒里散落的芝士铺到披萨上面，再满足地咬一大口，他真诚地看着朴珍荣，一边咀嚼一边含糊不清地说：“因为我最喜欢你啊。”

朴珍荣差点被一口披萨呛到。突然被一个男生表白，感到脑阔疼的同时他竟然还有一丝害羞，他咳了一下，说：“你知道自己在说什么吗？而且，我只养过你两个星期而已。再说来，我都高中毕业多少年了啊...”

王嘉尔笑嘻嘻地看着他，毛茸茸的小尾巴摇得更欢了。“我永远也不会忘记我的主人啊。只要是你，我就都很喜欢。”

03

朴珍荣有点顶不住这只小狗猛烈的表白攻势，那可是一只有着好看的人类皮囊的小狗啊，毫不遮掩地一上来就撩人，偏偏还一脸真诚又无辜的样子。

其实在刚才他答应带王嘉尔回家的时候，王嘉尔激动地要扑上来抱住他，被他及时制止了，于是王嘉尔灰溜溜地收回自己的手臂，乖乖地跟在朴珍荣的后面。

“你变成了人，就没有点什么打算？”朴珍荣看着吃饱了惬意地靠着椅子的王嘉尔，他自己却没什么胃口，光是看王嘉尔吃都看饱了。

王嘉尔伸了个懒腰说道：“当然有啦。我好不容易变成人诶。”

“好不容易？”朴珍荣的眉毛扭成了一团。

王嘉尔坐直了身子说：“啊，我的意思是，变成了人，就可以吃好多人吃的东西了啊，很开心。”

“你还能变回去不？”朴珍荣问道。

王嘉尔挠了挠头，他的耳朵耷拉下来：“我也不知道呀。”

朴珍荣双手交叉撑着下巴，“那你...该不会打算要我养着你吧？”

“这个，我，我就在你家待一个月，可以吗？就一个月！一个月后不管怎么样我都会走的。”王嘉尔的耳朵软乎乎地耷拉着，他双手合十，满脸写着恳求的看着朴珍荣，见朴珍荣没有反应，他又接着说：“这一个月你让我做什么都可以。真的，一个月，就一个月。”

朴珍荣看着那对泛着水光的深色眼眸，那眼神的熟悉感在他心头上狠狠一击。他放柔了语气说道：“可以。”

王嘉尔听罢，站起来就要给朴珍荣一个大大的熊抱，朴珍荣没来得及躲开，被王嘉尔结结实实地搂住了脖子，他下意识地双手扶住王嘉尔的腰。王嘉尔的小脑袋撒娇地蹭了蹭朴珍荣，毛毛的犬耳蹭到脸颊痒痒的，他的身上没有不好的味道，反而有一点点香味。“啊，你真是......快起来啊。”朴珍荣的手轻轻地把他往外推，嘴角却不自觉地弯起弧度。

王嘉尔果然很听话地马上放开搂着他的双手，带着喜悦的清澈双眼看着他，脸上挂着甜甜的标准括弧笑。

不得不承认，王嘉尔的长相太不会让人产生戒心了。朴珍荣记得王嘉尔还是一只小奶狗的时候，也是颜值很高的。

虽然但是，我怎么就那么轻易地就同意他留下了？朴珍荣揉了揉太阳穴，然后对开心地在沙发上打滚的王嘉尔说：“不过我可不会让你白住一个月的啊。”

王嘉尔怀里抱着抱枕，下巴搁在枕头边儿上，眨了眨可爱的星星眼，点了点头，尾巴也一晃一晃的。

“我一会儿去整理一个空房间给你。”朴珍荣说着，一边仔细地收拾餐桌。

王嘉尔马上说，“不用！我喜欢这里。”他在柔软的沙发上颠了几下，然后拍了拍沙发，表示他想睡这儿。

“那随便你吧。”朴珍荣说。他又转身进了房间，过了一会儿，他抱着一床被子出来，放到沙发上。“晚上会有点冷。”

04

王嘉尔的脑袋倚着靠枕快要睡着了。沙发是珍荣的味道，枕头是珍荣的味道，被子是珍荣的味道，整个家里都是珍荣的味道。好开心。

“哎，杰森。”一个轻轻的男声唤醒了即将进入梦乡的王嘉尔。

王嘉尔睁开眼睛，眼前长着白色犬耳的男人摇了摇他的肩膀，让他快清醒过来。

“你怎么才来...我等你等得睡着了。”王嘉尔揉着眼睛，带着浓重的困意悄声地说。

男人穿着红白相间的袍子，身后白花花的大尾巴在黑暗的客厅里格外显眼。“看样子你进展得挺顺利嘛。”他笑了笑。

王嘉尔点点头，他觉得眼皮重得快合上了。“所以呢？你不给我点提示吗？”

眼前这位自称犬神的家伙摊开手：“我没有提示给你啊。”

“你让我等你不就是要给我提示吗？？？”

“我是想来提醒你记住别让他发现呀。”

“......”

王嘉尔，一只本在去往幸福汪星球的路上的小狗，遇到了这位自称犬神的男人。王嘉尔被告知自己是被犬神幸运选中的第3280只小狗，奖品是为期一个月的人类体验卡，但他需要去完成一个任务——选择一位主人，帮助他实现一个愿望，但是不能让主人知道。

王嘉尔和朴珍荣分开后，被辗转送给几个人，最后被送给了一位奶奶。奶奶对他很好很好，不久之前奶奶去世了，奶奶的儿子养着他。

犬神给了他几个选择，王嘉尔不假思索地选了朴珍荣。

“加油呀。”犬神说完就消失了。

王嘉尔白了一眼空气，打了个哈欠，随手揉了几下头发，抱起被子，轻手轻脚走到朴珍荣的房间门口。他把被子铺在地上，躺到被子上，蜷起身子继续睡了。

05

王嘉尔再一次梦见，自己第一次遇见朴珍荣的那天。雨天湿润的空气和少年温暖的臂弯，是他对他产生依赖的开始。少年偷偷把他带回家，偷偷养着他，他听不懂少年说的话，却能感受到语气中的无限温柔。

只是听见了房间内一点点细微的响动，王嘉尔就醒了。他甩了甩头，拖着被子回到沙发上。

过了一会儿，朴珍荣就穿戴整齐地从房间里出来了。他看见王嘉尔在沙发上坐着，差点没反应过来家里还有个人。

“早啊。”王嘉尔格外地精神，一双带着笑意的大眼睛看着朴珍荣。

朴珍荣回到房间，再出来的时候，扔给王嘉尔一个手机。他说着就走向玄关，“想吃什么自己叫外卖吧，我要上班去了。你可以把阳台打扫一下吗？顺便把衣服放进洗衣机里洗了。家里的东西随便用，但是不要进我的房间和书房。有什么问题可以给我打电话。”

王嘉尔应了句好，他弯起嘴角对朴珍荣摆了摆手，但朴珍荣好像没看见，换好鞋子就出门了。

好吧。王嘉尔有点苦恼地笑了一下，把手放下了。

06

朴珍荣的房子不是特别大，但装修得很好，而且住在这片区域的都挺有钱的。王嘉尔记得朴珍荣原本就家境很不错。这样看来，他在金钱这方面应该没什么需求。

客厅内很整洁，茶几上只放了杯子，抽屉里只有几本杂志，看起来很新。厨房特别干净，朴珍荣应该不常做饭。阳台有绿植，午后会有阳光扫进来，金色和绿色铺满整个阳台。

书房和房间是朴珍荣嘱咐过不能进去的。王嘉尔打开朴珍荣给他的手机，应该是他曾经用的旧手机。里面什么信息都没有，甚至照片都为零，联系人只有朴珍荣。

王嘉尔盯着窗台上沐浴阳光的紫色兰花发呆，空中飘着零星的尘埃，他打了个哈欠。

明明朴珍荣才出门不到十分钟......想他。

07

王嘉尔觉得，除了朴珍荣说话的声音，大概世界上最好听的声音就是朴珍荣开门回家的声音了。

听到门被打开的声音时，王嘉尔脚不沾地地就飞奔过去，精准地飞扑进朴珍荣的怀里。“珍荣！”

朴珍荣差点没站稳，要不是他手里没拿什么东西，他就要揍王嘉尔了。

“你终于回来了！我快无聊死了...”王嘉尔一开口就是委屈的语气，朴珍荣被他搂得有点喘不过气。虽然有点烦躁，但朴珍荣还是象征地摸了一把他的头，顺便掐了掐小耳朵解解气。“杰森，以后不要这样扑我好吗？”

“好的！”王嘉尔欢快地答应了，小尾巴也摇得很欢乐。

朴珍荣说他点了炸鸡，王嘉尔的快乐没有边际似的，蹦蹦跳跳地又跳上了沙发。最近朴珍荣状态不是很好，工作也不是那么顺利，就像今天，还有很多事情等着他去做。可是回家看到王嘉尔，心情却放松了许多。

08

朴珍荣特意点了不辣的炸鸡，他猜王嘉尔应该不能吃辣。果然，不辣的炸鸡王嘉尔吃得很爽。王嘉尔啃完一个炸鸡翅，擦了擦嘴，问道：“珍荣，你是做什么工作的？”

朴珍荣看了他一眼，说：“问这干嘛？反正养你一个月没问题。”

王嘉尔又问：“是很累的工作吗？”

“不是...我觉得现在的工作挺好的。”朴珍荣有点疑惑的看着他。

王嘉尔思考了一会儿，又问：“那你有没有女朋友啊？”

“......”朴珍荣拉下脸来，说：“你哪来那么多问题啊？”

“有没有啊？”王嘉尔探近身子又问了一遍，眼神中流露出求知的渴望。朴珍荣面无表情地往他嘴里塞了一个鸡腿，“吃你的东西。”

王嘉尔转过头，没有灵魂地吃着鸡腿，犬耳没精没神地耷拉着。

朴珍荣看了他一眼，又将视线落回餐桌上，然后说：“我没有女朋友。”

王嘉尔的小耳朵马上又立起来了，他虽然没说什么，继续吃着炸鸡，但这发自内心的开心也表现的太明显了。

虽然不明白王嘉尔有什么好高兴的，但朴珍荣觉得有点好笑，看向王嘉尔的眼神，又多了一丝温柔。

09

虽然现在拥有人类的身体，但是王嘉尔也是无忧无虑地在家里等着主人回家的狗狗啊。可王嘉尔觉得，以前自己在家里待上一天一夜也不觉得无聊啊？怎么变成人后那么无聊呢......王嘉尔一边用湿抹布擦着桌子，一边和被召唤出来陪聊的犬神唠嗑。

犬神坐在地毯上，一个劲的往嘴里塞刚洗净的樱桃，口齿不清地说：“以前还是只狗子的时候能不负责任地拆家。现在要你拆你敢拆吗？”

王嘉尔仿佛听到了世界上最大的笑话：“怎么不敢？可我拆了还得自己收拾，我傻吗？”

“你进展得怎么样了？这都一个星期了。哎，你家还有什么吃的啊？”

王嘉尔没好气道：“没有。”他又继续说:“朴珍荣有房有车，也不缺钱，我还能帮他做什么？帮他花花钱倒是可以。”

一碗樱桃见底了，犬神又要拿起一颗放进嘴里，手就挨了王嘉尔一巴掌。“最后一个，最后一个。”王嘉尔瞪了他一眼。犬神突然一拍大腿，兴奋地说：“他没对象啊！”王嘉尔被他突然提高吓了一跳，他嫌弃地看着犬神说：“这我怎么帮？难不成要我去帮他撩妹吗！”

“你看着办咯。你问问他喜欢哪种类型的？”犬神贱兮兮地笑着说，王嘉尔想揍他。

“我才不问！”王嘉尔凶了他一句。

犬神不说话，就嗤嗤地笑，“小狗吃主人的醋也是正常的。”

王嘉尔一点就炸了，把手中的抹布用力一扔啪叽地砸到犬神的脸上，犬神哎哟了一声pong地消失在空气中。

王嘉尔双手抱胸，小尾巴不爽地一晃一晃。气死我了！脸好烫怎么回事。反正我就是不想朴珍荣谈恋爱。起码...起码也得等我看不见他了！总之，现在不行。万一珍荣的愿望就是想找个女朋友呢？真是的...我为什么要变成人啊！

10

朴珍荣一打开家门，就看见王嘉尔坐在玄关的地板上。“你在这干嘛呢。”朴珍荣刚问出口，王嘉尔就抱上来了。朴珍荣无语地想，怎么又来....“我没扑你哦，我没扑你哦。就只是这样抱住你了。”朴珍荣无奈地一笑，看着他溢出喜悦的眼睛，不由得心一软，摸了摸他泛着苹果红的小脸，用低沉的嗓音说了一句：“乖。”

王嘉尔愣了一下。他他他他说了什么？！朴珍荣走之前又揉了一把他的小脑袋，还没忘记捏捏小犬耳。貌似他很喜欢王嘉尔的犬耳。王嘉尔还愣在原地，他心跳快得要爆炸了，朴珍荣叫了他一声：“你还在那站着干嘛？”王嘉尔这才回魂，他应了一声，回过头。朴珍荣注意到王嘉尔的脸比刚才红了几个度，还有他乱飘的眼神，心里升起一股愉悦。

11

“珍荣啊。”王嘉尔一个翻滚滚进朴珍荣的怀里，后者低头看他，王嘉尔兴奋地说：“我们出去玩好不好？”

“......”

“好不好嘛。”王嘉尔竖起耳朵在他怀里蹭了蹭，小尾巴也摇来摇去的。

朴珍荣一手抓住他毛茸茸的尾巴，“你这样我怎么带你出去啊？”

“珍荣...”王嘉尔咬住下唇，可怜的小眼神看着他。朴珍荣叹了口气，不轻不重地捏了一下王嘉尔的尾巴。他给找来自己的一件长风衣，让王嘉尔穿上。长风衣的衣摆正好能遮住尾巴。他又叫王嘉尔把帽子戴上。只要能出去就很开心的王嘉尔什么都乖乖照做。

王嘉尔待在家里都快闷死了，晚上微凉又清新的空气很舒适。王嘉尔在前面一蹦一跳地走着，朴珍荣慢慢地跟在他身后。王嘉尔的快乐太有感染力了，朴珍荣只要是看着他笑着的样子，也会跟着开心起来。

前方一只傻笑着的雪白雪白的萨摩耶引起了王嘉尔的注意。王嘉尔一个箭步冲过去蹲下，惊喜地说：“哥，居然在这里遇见了！”

朴珍荣瞬间定格住了：“？？？！”

“哇真的太久不见了，你认不出我吗......”王嘉尔摸着萨摩耶的脖子，轻轻地抱了一下，萨摩耶蹦起来，软乎乎的爪爪搭在王嘉尔的膝盖上。王嘉尔哈哈笑着，一旁萨摩耶的主人是个温柔的大娘，一脸慈爱地看着王嘉尔和萨摩耶互动。

我要叫他吗？我要过去吗？还是我就这样走掉？朴珍荣不知该不该笑，或许以后带王嘉尔出来要牵个绳吗......

12

会议进行中。“不好意思，我出去接个电话。”朴珍荣拿起电话走出会议室，王嘉尔焦急的声音钻进耳朵：“珍荣珍荣。”

“怎么了？”朴珍荣担心他是否出了什么事。

“我想吃拉面。”

“......那你吃啊。”朴珍荣忍住了挂掉电话的冲动。

“我用家里的锅煮哦。”

“不是说了家里东西随便用嘛。”

“嗯嗯！谢谢你珍荣。我在等你回家，嘻嘻。”王puppy开心地把电话挂了。

朴珍荣默默地放下手机，突然他又想到，但愿王嘉尔不要把家里的厨房炸了。算了，他不把自己炸到就行了。

13

朴珍荣回到家的时候，王嘉尔居然没有像以往一样在门口等着他然后来一个巨大抱抱，纳闷的同时还有点不习惯。

“森啊。”朴珍荣叫了一句，果然从厨房里传来王嘉尔的声音。

王嘉尔端着一锅新鲜出炉的拉面走了出来，放在了餐桌上。朴珍荣看了一眼拉面的成色，好像比他自己做的要好看。“第一次做哦，是不是超厉害。”王嘉尔弯起笑眼看他，满脸写着“快夸我”。

朴珍荣从锅里夹起一筷子还冒着热气的拉面，吹了两口，然后送进嘴里。朴珍荣的眉头从舒展变成了微皱，王嘉尔一脸期待地看着自己，他不忍心伤害王puppy的自尊心，于是给了他一个微笑：“森尼，你是不是不小心调料放得有点多？”

后来，王嘉尔实在看不下去朴珍荣吃两口拉面，又喝一口水的场面，把他的碗夺了过来。“你别吃了。”

朴珍荣又把碗拿回来。“我们家狗狗长大了呢，第一次做饭。我怎么能不吃呀？”他吸了一口拉面，又冲王嘉尔笑了笑。

王嘉尔低下头，握着筷子的手暗自用力，朴珍伸手过来摸了摸他光滑顺溜的耳朵，温柔地压低声音说：“我的森尼最棒了，对不对？”

“嗯。”王嘉尔压下想上扬的嘴角，摇晃的小尾巴却暴露了他内心的雀跃。

手机响了，朴珍荣看见来电显示，眼神一黯。他犹豫了一会儿，拿起手机站起身来走去阳台。几分钟后他坐回原来的位置，王嘉尔明显地感觉到气氛的变化。两人相继无言，王嘉尔没有过问，他很少见朴珍荣压抑的样子。

14

朴珍荣在书房里继续没有做完的工作，他刚完成一项，就听见王嘉尔在敲门。隔着门，王嘉尔的声音有点闷闷的：“珍荣，我可以进来吗？”

“进来吧。”得到许可后的王嘉尔马上开了门冲进来，随便找了个空地，端端正正地坐下了。

“你想干嘛？”朴珍荣问他。

王嘉尔冲他笑笑：“不干嘛，我就想待在这里。”

朴珍荣扶了扶额头，无奈地说：“我要工作呀。”

“我就在这里看着你，不说话，也不吵你。不可以吗？”王嘉尔皱了皱眉。

朴珍荣说：“你在这里我没办法专心。”

王嘉尔没动，他撅着嘴，带着委屈的小眼神眨了眨眼。“珍荣...”

“森啊，听话。”朴珍荣是下意识就脱口而出了，以前王嘉尔半夜不肯睡觉的时候，他经常这么哄他。

王嘉尔只好站起来，闷闷不乐地拖着步子出去，小尾巴也失落地朝下了。

朴珍荣看他关上了门，活动了一下手指，准备继续投入工作。他看了一会儿文件，又从头开始看起，结果发现自己什么都看不进去，脑海里满是王嘉尔委屈的小表情。

朴珍荣天人交战了几分钟，最后决定硬着头皮去把王嘉尔叫了回来。小家伙喜滋滋地回到原位坐下，小失落都烟消云散了。

王嘉尔真的就安静地坐在一旁，朴珍荣意外地没觉得有什么不自在，累的时候转头看一下王嘉尔，对上视线就相视一笑，若是王嘉尔在低着头玩手机，也会很快察觉，抬起头对朴珍荣wink一下。

朴珍荣终于完成所有工作的时候，时间早就到了半夜。他伸了个懒腰，看向王嘉尔，王嘉尔不知何时已经就着盘腿坐的姿势，歪着脑袋靠着身后的墙壁睡着了。

朴珍荣觉得这姿势有点好笑，拿出手机，对着王嘉尔拍了一张。朴珍荣放大刚拍的照片，王嘉尔睡着的样子真的好乖，粉粉的嘴唇也好可爱。他把手机放下，轻轻地站起身，轻手轻脚地朝王嘉尔走过去。

还没走到王嘉尔面前，王嘉尔就醒了。他揉着酸痛的脖子，迷迷糊糊的声音软软的，像刚蒸好的年糕：“你做完了？”

“嗯。”朴珍荣蹲下，伸出双手将王嘉尔揽入怀中，接着把他抱起来。王嘉尔依偎在他温暖的怀里，又来了困意，朦胧的双眼又合上了。

朴珍荣把王嘉尔轻轻地放下来。他在他的小翘鼻上戳了一下，又捏了捏他软软的脸蛋。王嘉尔迷迷糊糊地嗯了一声，朴珍荣笑了笑，眼神里满是宠溺。

15

朴珍荣说要去一个朋友的聚餐，可能会很晚回来。已经是半夜了，王嘉尔还没有睡。王嘉尔觉得，等待珍荣的时间一点都不会累，因为见到珍荣的时候会很开心。

听见开门声，王嘉尔马上跑过去。“珍荣！”王嘉尔开心地上前搂住他，期待朴珍荣也会像每天一样温柔地摸摸他的头。

然而朴珍荣轻轻地把他推开了，他的神色中透露着疲惫，语气也像带着秤砣一样沉重。“我有点累，先去休息了。”

王嘉尔一句也没有问，他在原地看着他拖着步子回了房，冷漠地合上门。

王嘉尔抱着被子来到朴珍荣的房门，随便铺了一下就躺下了。其实他每天晚上都睡在这里，睡在主人的房门边是他作为狗狗的很多年的习惯了。虽然有点冷，但是离主人近呀。

16

朴珍荣没有睡着，他打开房间的门，发现王嘉尔睡在地板上，王嘉尔也被他的开门声弄醒了。

朴珍荣有点生气地说：“你怎么睡在这里？快起来。”

王嘉尔一下子清醒了，他站起来，支支吾吾的不知作何解释，尴尬地笑了笑。

朴珍荣想了一下，又问道：“你不会在每天晚上都睡在这里吧？”

王嘉尔的犹豫让朴珍荣马上知道了答案。本来他今晚的情绪就不是很好，得知了王嘉尔每晚都睡地板让他更生气了。

小狗认错地低着头，不敢抬起眼睛看他，耳朵害怕地耷拉下来，尾巴也收在后面。朴珍荣深吸了一口气，又重重地呼出来。他抓住王嘉尔的手腕，把他拉进房间。王嘉尔明显被吓到了，朴珍荣另一只手嘭地一声把门关上。他把王嘉尔拽到床边，让他睡到床上。

“让你上床，快点。”朴珍荣指着床，语气也变得强硬。

王嘉尔小心翼翼地爬到床上，朴珍荣随即也上了床。他把王嘉尔往床里面推，然后躺下，一只手臂环住王嘉尔的腰，又往他身上贴近了一点。

柔软的床垫让他怀疑这是在现实还是梦境，身后的朴珍荣搂着他的手臂让他紧张得不敢乱动，可他现在清醒到了极点。王嘉尔感觉到朴珍荣靠着自己的后颈，他听见朴珍荣轻声地说，“快睡吧。”

心跳太快了。“那个...珍荣。”他本想说你抱得有点太紧了，但他并不讨厌这样。

“嗯？”

“我想说，保温瓶里面有牛奶。明天早上你起来，可以喝。”王嘉尔越说越小声，朴珍荣一字不落地听清了。朴珍荣轻轻地笑了，蹭了一下王嘉尔光滑的后颈，在他耳边悄悄地道了一句，“晚安。”

17

一个月就要过去了。王嘉尔说什么也要去一次超市，因为他没去过。

王嘉尔调皮地推着购物车小跑，然后双脚腾空滑行一段距离。他停下后，回头看看被甩在后面的朴珍荣，后者看着他，温柔地冲他微笑。

王嘉尔对他做了个鬼脸，做的口型在说，“你好慢啊。”他笑起来，嘴角会有两边可爱的小括弧，可爱的小括弧，有传染快乐的魔法。

王嘉尔是个什么样的存在呢？朴珍荣不会有顾虑地在他面前表露出真实的自己，不会担心他离开，也不用去纠结要做什么，怎么去做。而且，有一个人在等你回家，等你打开家门的那一刻给你送上一个超大的抱抱，真的是件很幸福的事。

18

王嘉尔没有找到朴珍荣的愿望，他觉得自己并不真正地了解朴珍荣。即使没有完成任务也没关系，能再见到朴珍荣已经没有遗憾了。更何况，他还和朴珍荣一起生活了一个月啊。

朴珍荣看着王嘉尔的眼睛，轻轻抓住他的犬耳，在手心里摸到发烫。“你还不困啊？”

王嘉尔也看着他，他弯了弯嘴角，“我一点都不困。”他用目光描摹着朴珍荣好看的眉眼，浅笑的嘴唇，这张脸，他可能醒来的时候，就再也看不见了。

待到朴珍荣已经闭上双眼，王嘉尔再难抑制心中的情感，做了一件违背主人的事。

他的双唇轻轻地触碰到朴珍荣的嘴唇，印下一个几乎不留下一丝痕迹的吻。

19

王嘉尔再一次地梦到了那个雨天。

“再往前就是我家了哦，你不要再跟着我啦。我真的不能带你回去，对不起啊。”朴珍荣蹲下身子，眼前这只脏兮兮的小奶狗已经跟了他一路了，他的脖子上挂着一个狗牌。“零食也给你吃了，你回去找你的主人好不好？”

小奶狗想跳起来扑到朴珍荣的膝盖上，朴珍荣用手掌挡住了他。“别再跟了哦”，说完，他站起来转身就跑。

朴珍荣跑的时候回头看了一眼，小奶狗嘤嘤地叫着，小短腿哒哒哒跑向他。朴珍荣无奈地停下，小奶狗可怜兮兮地看着他，他于心不忍，把他抱起来，往怀里一揣，往家的方向走去。小奶狗的身子软软的，特别轻。

“嘘。一会儿不许出声啊。”朴珍荣看着怀里的小奶狗，竖起一根食指，小奶狗不知听没听懂，往朴珍荣的怀里缩了缩。朴珍荣把小奶狗抱在怀里，藏得好好的，还用校服外套遮了一下。

他提心吊胆地打开家门走了进去，就听见从厨房里传出母亲的声音：“小荣，去哪里了那么晚才回来？”

“妈，外面下雨，回晚了。”朴珍荣强装冷静地回了一句，准备向房间移动，怀里的小奶狗似乎也感受到了他的紧张，一动不动。

“淋湿没有啊？”朴妈妈说着就要从厨房里走出来。

“没有——”朴珍荣马上跑回了房间，飞快地锁上门。

朴珍荣怕小奶狗太小，于是简单地用温水帮他擦洗了一下。他看见狗牌上只有一个JACKSON。“你叫杰森啊。你主人在哪里呢？”朴珍荣一边帮他擦干，一边问他。

王嘉尔甩了甩身体上的水，用鼻子蹭了蹭朴珍荣的手，开心地咧着嘴看着朴珍荣。

朴珍荣捏了捏他还不能立起来的小耳朵，“那我就是你的主人啦。”

王嘉尔像是在认同他，摇了摇尾巴。

晚上的时候，朴珍荣在纠结是把王嘉尔放在床上，还是让他睡在箱子里。这时他突然听见母亲急切的脚步声，他马上掀起被子，把王嘉尔揽进怀里，一起躲进被子里。

朴妈妈打开儿子的房门，“小荣，你有没有看见妈妈放在客厅的钥匙啊？咦，你怎么睡那么早？”

被窝里传来朴珍荣闷闷的声音：“我没看见。没什么，就是今天有点累了，想睡早点。晚安，妈妈。”

朴妈妈疑惑地关上门，也没多想。

朴珍荣松了口气，他掀开了被子，抚摸着王嘉尔，问道：“没事吧？刚才差点吓死我了。”

王嘉尔乖巧地享受着朴珍荣的抚摸，依恋地蹭了蹭他的手。

周末，金有谦来朴珍荣家里玩。“因为珍荣哥说捡了一只很漂亮的小狗，觉得很酷于是就来看看”这么说着就来了。

金有谦刚想在朴珍荣的床上坐下，王嘉尔冲他叫了几声，金有谦愣住了。只要金有谦一靠近朴珍荣的床，王嘉尔就开始叫。金有谦对从外面拿着饮料回来的朴珍荣说：“哥，你的狗狗好凶啊。”

朴珍荣质疑了金有谦：“怎么会呢？森尼很温顺的啊。”说着他用手指撩了一下王嘉尔的下巴，王嘉尔乖乖地任他撩，然而金有谦总觉得王嘉尔咧着嘴笑是在嘲笑他。

即使后来王嘉尔被朴妈妈发现后送给了别人，他也一直没有忘记朴珍荣，一直没有忘记那个下雨天接他回家的人。

这也是他一直不允许之后的主人扔掉那个早就脏得看不出原本颜色的狗牌的原因。

20

“醒了？”王嘉尔缓缓地睁开双眼，朴珍荣一只手臂支撑着侧躺在他身边，柔情似水的双眸深情地看着他。

王嘉尔揉了揉眼睛，瞬间清醒过来，他看了看朴珍荣，不可置信地又确定了现在是白天。“我怎么...还在这里？唔...”朴珍荣凑近他的脸，轻柔地吻上他粉红的嘴唇。温柔中带着一丝霸道，柔软的触感让人无法抵抗，像一朵花瓣轻轻落在宁静的湖面上，荡起一层层心动的涟漪。

朴珍荣弯起好看的嘴角，看着他的眼睛说：“森尼，我的愿望就是你永远在我的身边。”

END

犬神：感谢我吧JACKSON！！

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看！


End file.
